DEIDARA'S BIRTHDAY
by WildWolfMoon94
Summary: It's Dei's birthday but Sasori isn't letting him into the room...SASODEI, mentions of KAKUHIDAN


Sometimes, Deidara feels like Sasori doesn't care.

Sometimes, he feels that Sasori loves those dammed puppets more than him. He feels ignored, left out, especially when Sasori kicks him out of the room, just so he can work on those...things.

Deidara sighed, toying with a small paper crane. Konan had left a small stack of them in the living room, where Deidara had come to after being banished from his room. Gently, the blonde tugged on the tail and head, making the wings flap with a small crumpling noise.

Deidara glanced idly towards the window, and outside, he could see Zetsu trying to teach Tobi the proper way to trim a rosebush, giant clippers in hand. Tobi himself had clippers that looked like they would be something a kindergartener would use while helping mommy in the garden.

The bush looked terrible, probably Tobi's doing, but as Deidara watched, Zetsu gently trimmed off a few branches here, a small rosebud there, and suddenly, the bush was no longer ugly and falling apart, but was upright, the remaining roses glowing a soft pink under the sunlight.

Amazing.

That something as sharp as the clipper could create something as stunning as the rosebush now was. Tobi, looking happy, as usual, threw down his own clippers and clapped his hands in delight, glomping Zetsu and sending him sprawling it the ground. Deidara smiled as he watched the plant man sit up, one hand rubbing at his hair, which was now full of pine needles, the other wrapped around Tobi's waist, the masked teen's face buried into Zetsu's chest.

Deidara scratched at his forehead, the sunlight coming through the large window glinting off of black nails. He wondered, not for the first time today, what Sasori was doing.

He wished he wasn't sitting here, on the old couch that smelled like cobwebs and years of dust, because dammed Kakuzu was too cheap to have it cleaned. He wanted to be in their shared room, playing with his clay while the quiet creeks of Sasori's puppets filled the room.

But...

"Deidara?"

Deidara glanced up from the small crane again. Sasori was standing in front of the couch, holding something behind his back.

"Danna?"

"Deidara, do you know what day it is?" Sasori asked slowly. Deidara frowned, scrunching up his forehead as he thought, straining at his memory.

"...Sunday, un?"

Sasori smiled, and reached one hand forward, poking the blonde's forehead gently. "It's your birthday, dummy. And I got you something."

Deidara's eyes widened as Sasori handed him a small box, wrapped in blue paper. The red head watched quietly as Deidara ripped the paper off, letting it fall to the floor, and gently pried off the lid of the small wooden box inside.

The blonde lifted up his hand. A chain dangled from it, the links golden under the light. A small D, intertwined with an S, hung from the chain, the D studded with what looked like sapphires, the S with rubies. The gems shone with an almost inner light, reflecting into the blonde's clear azure eyes.

Deidara gaped at Sasori. "It's beautiful, danna!"

Sasori's smile grew broader. "I thought you would like it." He knelt, pulling his partner into a hug. "Happy birthday, Dei," he whispered, kissing Deidara on the lips. "And remember, even when it seems I hate you, you mean the world to me."

Deidara smiled faintly, tugging on a lock of crimson hair and pulling his and Sasori's foreheads together. "You mean that, danna, un?"

Sasori sat down besides him on the couch, one arm still around his partner's thin waist. "Deidara, nothing is ever as it seems. Of course I do."

Deidara smiled again, dropping the box and necklace to the table, throwing his arms around Sasori's neck and kissing him again.

Konan stared at the screen, Pein watching her worriedly from his desk. She was sitting on the small leather couch in his office, watching the tape from the camera she had placed in the living room.

As Pein watched, Konan began to shake, foaming at the mouth. "Yaoi..." she gurgled as her body jerked.

The leader of the Akatsuki sighed and shook his head, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Kakuzu's number. He placed it to his ear, rubbing at his temples as Konan began to go into a full out yaoi fit.

"Kakuzu? Hi. I need the keys to the padded room, Konan's having another yaoi attack...what? No, she isn't watching what you and Hidan are doing, thank god. Just tell me were the keys are, and I'll leave you to...whatever you were doing before I called. No, I don't want details. And where did you put the straight jackets?"

"Yaoi..." Konan gasped, falling to the floor, her small portable TV crashing into the thankfully thick carpeting, the screen going black on the image of Sasori and Deidara "celebrating" the blonde's birthday together.


End file.
